This invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, to an exercise bench typically used in performing weightlifting or other resistance-type exercises.
In its simplest form a typical weightlifting bench of the prior art comprises a fixed horizontal seat cushion disposed between a pair of upright barbell supports, specifically adapted for performing classic prone bench pressing exercises. With the trend toward multifunctionality of exercise equipment, variations of the basic weightlifting bench have appeared in the prior art. For example, many prior art benches include split cushions wherein one or both of the seat cushions are inclinable with respect to the basic horizontal frame of the bench in order to increase the range of exercises that can be performed. Some include a variable height support at one end of the bench so that the entire bench frame can be inclined relative to the horizontal. Examples of multipurpose exercise benches can be found in Gaul U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,485 and Faust U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,502.
One drawback of these types of benches is that when the seat cushions are rearranged in an inclined fashion in order to perform an inclined bench press, the barbell rest cradles that formerly were at a proper height for performing the standard prone bench press no longer are properly located with respect to the user's shoulders and arms. In Metler U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,191 the barbell cradles automatically move vertically with the inclinable seat cushion of the bench in order to minimize the misalignment of shoulders and cradles. Accordingly, in Metler's and others' adjustable benches, additional structure must be provided in order to support the barbell in a higher rest position for an inclined bench press, making the bench and barbell assembly potentially less stable due to a raised center of gravity. Further, multipurpose bench designs of the prior art usually represent a compromise in seat cushion height and position for many of the exercises to be performed, including inclined bench presses, thus comprising comfort, ergonomics and safety for the sake of versatility. In addition, most exercise benches of the prior art occupy a large amount of space, there being no provision for rendering them more compact when not in use.